Modern luminaires incorporate not only the components necessary to drive the luminous element (e.g. a LED string), but are also capable of integrating significant additional functionality, e.g. including network connectivity.
Furthermore modern luminaires can be controlled using networked lighting system controllers to produce various lighting effects. Typically a lighting system controller can receive a lighting input such as from a physical switch or a software defined switch such as implemented as a user interface element in a lighting application. The lighting system controller can then generate suitable control signals based on the lighting input. These control signals then being transmitted over the network to a lighting system luminaire.
Lights implemented as indicator or panel lights have been used previously to indicate a condition of a device, and whether a device is being used correctly.
For example US patent application publication number US 2008/0141478 describes a toothbrush with LED lights arranged in a lighted segment configuration which can be sequentially illuminated to indicate a recommended brushing sequence. This sequence can be represented by a sequence of brushing rules and tasks/routines.
The modern world is governed by rules and tasks such as these. These rules and tasks can be as simple as the rules for brushing teeth. Other tasks or rules require professional tuition and many hours of practice and repetition to learn. However by learning such tasks they assist users in collating pieces of information and reduce the user's cognitive load. For example for a user in an unfamiliar vehicle the tasks or rules associated with driving the vehicle may distract the driver from fully paying attention to the environment in which the vehicle is being driven. Thus the tasks may include starting a vehicle (does the vehicle require the gearbox to be placed in neutral or the clutch engaged before starting the engine), selecting or changing gear (does the clutch need to be engaged before selecting a ‘new’ gear, does the gearbox require double declutching), and moving off (does the vehicle require the handbrake to be released before fully engaging the drive/disengaging the clutch, does the vehicle have an electronic or automatic handbrake). Once these and other tasks are learned they enable the user to perform complex tasks (such as driving a vehicle) without significant mental stress.
Furthermore some routines may comprise sets or lists of tasks which need to be performed with little margin for error. Often such routines require checklists or database systems to log the state of tasks so that users can keep track of their progress. An example of such routines can be the operation of machinery in safety critical environments such as control rooms.
The frequency of the performance of tasks or routines may furthermore vary. Those tasks being performed very frequently may be learnt quickly because of their very frequent use. However those tasks which are required and performed less frequently are thus more often forgotten or missed.
Learning or remembering these tasks or routines can sometimes be assisted by generating and following a list or checklist.
Often these are in the form of paper-based lists or checklists of the tasks or routines. These paper-based lists however can be lost, hidden, damaged or may not be updated when the task or routine is changed. Digital versions of lists or checklists, which can be stored on smart devices such as a tablet computers, while capable of having audio or visual feedback can be similarly lost or misplaced within the bags or pockets. Furthermore some users may resent the need to carry about a ‘further electronic device’ comprising the digital version of the list or believe the digital version to be too complicated or inconvenient to use and thus is effectively useless.